Torchwood: The Story Of My Life
by icecreamdancer
Summary: This is the story of how my character Kaitlyn Montigami joined torchwood. I got the title after when I was playing minecraft and someone said *facepalm* and I said story of my life, so BOOM theres the title. Rated T for Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, occasional blood and sometimes someone getting shot.


**IK I have a lot of fics running right now but I decided to make a fic that leads up to the events of my other fic Kaitlyn Montigami Timelord Torchwood Officer Hogwarts Student? so hope you enjoy!**

* * *

" HYYAAAA! "

I slash through the monsters who were following me. They chase me up onto the rooftop of a nearby building. I was used to fighting these nighlok alone, but this time they are with their leader, master Xandred. The most powerful nighlok in the world, and he is standing in front of me. They chase me to the edge and I look back at them.

" You will never get away with this! " I say to the creatures

" Oh I think we will " He says and throws a blast at me that knocks me over the edge.

I start to panic as I know I will hit the ground, I close my eyes and wait but don't feel the pain of hitting the ground, but I do feel someones arms holding me, keeping me off the ground. When I open my eyes I see a tall figure in a sort of military coat. I blush as I am surprised, he saved my life, I owe him more than anything possible. He sets me down and I smile at him.

" Captain Jack Harkness " He says in a smile as he sets me down

" T-Thank you for saving me " I say in slight shock " Im Kaitlyn Montigami "

" Come on lets get somewhere safe " He says taking my hand and leading me to a building by the sea.

We head into the building and the door locks behind us. A door in the wall appears and we walk through. We enter an elevator at the end of a hall and Jack stare at me the whole time. We drop down kinda quickly to find a room filled with computers and different bits of technology. I find 5 people scattered across the room, doing their jobs.

"Kaitlyn, this is Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Susie Costello and Ianto Jones " He says to me and I give a faint wave. I see Gwen smile at me.

I start to look around and notice two jars, an item in one of them made me jump.

" Is that a hand?! " I say turning to Jack.

Everyone in the room turns their head to me, and a feeling of confusion shifts from them to me. Jack nods his head. A hand in a jar, wow they have some weird hobbies.

" Hey " I hear as I pass Gwen, she look at me " Welcome to the team "

" Thanks " I say with a big smile.

I continue to explore when Owen grabs me by the arm and sticks a needle in my arm.

" OW " I yelp in pain, I have always hated needles. And one is in my arm.

He takes a vial of my blood and smiles at me before walking away. The area where the needle was starts throbbing and bleeding, so much it hurts. Jack walks up to me and rubs a bit of pain medicine on my arm and puts a bandage on the area where the needle was. I smile at Jack and thank him. My arm starts to numb up from the medicine, but it doesn't hurt anymore.

A shreek comes from above us and a batlike creature flys over our heads. A pterodactyl. I laugh at the creature. How did they get a pterodactyl? Jack calls me across the room, he is looking at a screen with an illogical DNA from the blood owen took. It shows who I am.

" What's this? " He says in three voices at once, angry, worried and confused. Owen walks closer to me and I step back from them.

" Its my blood " I say to them in an obvious sort of tone " Which you wouldn't have gotten if you hadn't just walked up to me and stuck a needle in my arm! "

" Well this says your an alien " Jack says crossing his arms.

" Yea, so? " I say leaning over the railing a bit

" You didn't let me finish, I said it said your an alien, I didn't say it never told us what species you are " Jack says and I feel a lump in my throat form. " Timelord "

As soon as he says it I dash off, I know what they do with aliens here. They trap them and experiment on them. Why would I, a 13 year old Timelord, just stand there and accept any experiments. Im the last of my kind and I wont let that happen, I took too many risks going up on the building just to fall off but be caught. This is one fall I am not gonna be saved from. I start running but Jack and Owen are quickly at my sides. I run for the door but its locked, giving the two of them time to grab my ams and take me to some kind of vault, prison? they lock me in a cell with glass for a wall so they can see me, and a few holes in the glass so I can breath, that or so they can hear me if I talk.

" Let me out! " I say punching the glass, actually making it crack a bit, but causing my knuckles to bleed.

A thought comes through my head: Punch the glass to make it shatter. I rub my knuckles before punching the glass as hard as I can. causing the whole wall to crack and break. Jack and Owen looked shocked at the sight of the glass wall broken. Pieces of glass stick in my hand and arm. Causing intense pain.

" How did you do that? it would take a nuclear warhead to break that glass! " He says before looking down at my arm " And you did it by punching the glass "

" That glass could have been weak " I say pointing to the broken glass wall. " Plus I'm strong "

Owen pulls me by my bad arm back up to the area where he saw my DNA and gets a sponge, some rubbing alcohol, bandages and a pair of tweezers. He plucks the glass out of my arm one by one, cleaning the cuts after each is taken out. Once my arm is blood-free, somewhat, he wraps my arm up with the bandages. Jack stands behind me for a few minutes before I finally realize he was there.

" Be honest, how did you break that glass? " He says kinda rubbing my arm where the glass was.

" Part vampire, I was honest before in saying I was strong " I say flashing my fangs at him " Cause vampires have super strength "

I force a laugh out of him before a beeping that only I recognize goes off. My morpher. I race to my miniature phone/morpher and open it to see the co-ordinates given. The group looks at me in confusion.

" You cant stop me from this, you deal with aliens " I say looking at them " These aren't aliens "

I race out of the "Hub" as jack calls it, to the site of the attack. I pull out my morpher and quickly draw my symbol in the air to morph into the one and only, White Gallifreyan Ranger. I attack the nighlok with all my might even though my arm is hurt. I manage to take them out and start my way back to the hub. As I'm getting close I see a dark figure only to realize its suzie.

" Hello Kaitlyn " She says gloomily.

" Um hi? " I reply confused.

" You're better than me " She says

I pause before speaking " What? " I question

" I can tell, just by looking at you " She continues " And your gonna put up a fight so I've got- Erm - Hold on "

She rummages through her bag and pulls out a gun.

" There thats better " She says

" Woah " I say backing up " Put down the gun "

" Ya know, I loved this job I really loved it! " She says starting to cry " And now ive got to run, oh christ, how can you do any other job after this "

" Suzie, please " I say in fear

" Cus' it gets inside you! After awhile you think ' Why do we get all the weevils and bollocks and shit? ' " She looks at me then questions " Is that all alien life is? filth? " did she just insult me?

" Suzie- " I try talking but she cuts me off.

" they just dont get it " She pulls out an alien knife " This is what Ive been working on, the rest of them go swanning about awhile I'm working "

" You got to really know this stuff, surrender yourself to it, I did with the knife and a glove we have " She says putting her finger on the trigger " And thats why the perception filter isn't going to work on me! "

She turns an shoots an unnoticed Jack through the head and I race to his side, before the gun is pointed at me again. I walk back to face her.

" What did you do that for?! " I shout

" I cant let you go " She says and a tear runs down my eye " Cus you had to come back "

" Please, don't " I ask in fear.

All of a sudden while we talk, Jack stands up tall and I watch the bullet hole in his head close up. I give a confused face as Jack looks at me out of the corner of this eye.

" Put down the gun " Jack says to Suzie and she looks at him in fear " Suzie its over, we all know "

She stands in shock before putting the barrel of the gun to her chin, and firing. Shooting herself in the brain, and killing herself. I look at Jack who pretty much just saved the Timelords from going extinct. He can sense the fear in me and pulls me into a hug. I thank him for saving my life before I go home. I live at mako island, a beautiful island near wales. I made my home in a small cave with a pool of water I call the Moonpool, as it has special powers that are connected to the full moon.

I lay on a bed I carved into the wall of the cave and fall asleep under a wool blanket that I had brought with me to wales, reminding me of a family who adopted me when I first arrived on earth. Jacks image runs through my head as I fall asleep, until I feel myself falling through the world. Reminding myself of when I fell off the building, but I curl up into my blanket and manage to fall asleep again, without waking back up.


End file.
